What If
by Nara and Davina Writing Co
Summary: This is supposed to be a Snamione based off of Kayly Silverstorm's beautiful fic, When A Lioness Fights. (I recommend it highly if you have not read it). If Snamione isn't the water under your ship, then think of it as some other pairing. Please R&R!


What If…

What if I saw you every day?

And noticed nothing at all.

What if you sent me signals and signs?

That you were about to fall.

What if I saw you as the Ice Queen?

Cool, cold, and hard.

What if your diamond-hard coating

Simply broke away in shards

What If all of your masks and roles

Began to twist away

What if you were weakening steadily?

And soon you would just fade out someday

What if I was told to care for you?

For, you were slowly weakening to death

What if you wanted to remain away from me?

But knew that a spy needs her health

What if I saw you, tortured and broken?

Trapped in your own, personal hell

What if you were lost and dying?

In a place where you could be cured with no spell

What if that was the first time I saw you cry

While you were begging for the end

What if for the first time I was praying

That you had not gone round the bend

What If I found out what was happening?

And I knew what was being done

What if I thought the pain was your entire fault

And from my heart you were therefore shunned

What if I realized that I was wrong

And I wanted to end your pain

What if I had already forced you away?

Rather than approach me, you'd hang

What if I offered you a partnership?

Just between you and me

What if I did it on your terms?

Then could we end the hating, maybe?

What if your guard was never fully let down?

But we could still work, tease, and play

What if although around me you never felt fully safe?

You could still be somewhat gay

What If I then taught you my secrets?

How to punch, kick, and throw knives

What if helped you grow stronger?

Through your life of hard dips and dives

What if we spent our first Christmas together?

And we still played and did jest

What if I began to realize that?

You deserve only the best

What if one night you came to me?

Bloody, wounded, and trapped behind screaming walls

What if you said that you trusted me?

And quaked in my arms, while bleeding falls

What if I healed your wounds?

And watched fall asleep, wrapped in a nightmare tight

What if I held you close and lay down beside you?

And you soft breathing told me it would be alright

What if I found that I needed you?

And you were the centre of my world

What If I watched you sleeping?

Close to me you were curled

What if you woke, angry and wary?

You thought I had crossed a line

What if you wanted to leave me and never return?

I need you to stay, you are mine.

What If then you thought I knew nothing of pain?

Of scars, or of hurt

What if you were wrong about that?

To prove it I ripped off my shirt

What if then you saw for the first time my pain?

The scars that criss-crossed my front and back

What if you thought of who did this to you and I?

A heart they must surely lack

What if you decided to stay with me?

You let your guard drop to the ground

What if we began to laugh and play?

You learned that I would never let you down

What if I told you that I loved you?

And that I really, truly cared

What if I had truly, madly, deeply fallen for you?

Please let me from your wrath be spared

What if for the first time I felt your embrace

Warm and comforting against my skin

What if that felt completely right?

It felt better than a glass of gin

What if I asked to kiss you?

And then you told me yes

What if we both loved every second of it?

And enjoyed the other's lips' caress

What if we lay down together?

And you did not struggle, nor fight

What if we just laid down and slept together

And got the best sleep we'd had in nights

What if I told you I love you?

And you said you love me back?

What if we became stronger together?

With a deep bond that nothing could hack

What you finally told me the truth

The story behind your terrible plight

What if I told you "If he hurts you I'll kill him."

And I swore for you, I'd fight.

What if we made a plan?

And started to end the war

What if I could not distract myself from your kiss?

And I always wanted more

What if we went public?

Told everyone we were in love

What if they accepted us and that fact?

And they said we were like two doves

What if this never ended?

We could stay like this forevermore

What if we loved, each other always

Even when knocking on Death's door

**What** **If…**


End file.
